Many types of devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, and other computing, communication, and entertainment devices increasingly offer more functions, applications, and features which are beneficial to a user, and can enhance one's personal time as well as work and social activities. For example, children can let their parents know by text message or with a phone call from a mobile phone their whereabouts or that they have safely arrived at a particular destination. Additionally, users may contact a variety of different people using a variety of different techniques, such as phone calls, email, instant messages, status updates, share pictures, and so on. Accordingly, it may be difficult using conventional techniques to coordinate actions by users of the different devices.